


Ice rink in New York

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Ice Skating, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Package for Kurt Hummel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice rink in New York

Kurt was walking along the large city streets with his dad, awaiting his Christmas present, Burt had said that he needed to pick it up at the ice rink but, what could possibly be at the ice rink? A pair of skates? No, Burt wouldn't get him a pair of skates would he? When the son and father arrived at the rink Burt simply said "look" Kurt had raised a questioning eyebrow, 'this isn't an Easter egg hunt' he thought, but to humour his father he headed off searching for a present 'what would it even look like? If there was a present lying around people would probably pick it up and take it for themselves rather than leave it' a little voice said inside of his head. Kurt was starting to give up and head back to Burt to ask for a clue, he had just turned his back on the ice rink when a familiar voice said "present for Kurt Hummel?" He knew that voice, that wholesome and welcome voice, he used to surround himself with,the voice that he couldn't help but long for hearing.

Kurt spun on his heals "BLAINE!" He exclaimed happily , a smile was threatening to split his face but he couldn't care less, he ran towards the curly haired boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, still not letting go, he couldn't, yes Blaine had broken his heart but that didn't mean that he didn't still love and miss him, sometimes he would wake up crying, remembering that night and then would not go back to sleep. Kurt rapidly blinked those thoughts away and started to pull back gently from the hold Blaine had on him.

Blaine smiled softly at the man in front of him and began to explain how Burt had brought him to New York to surprise Kurt. The brown haired boy smiled at the consideration of his father and grinned even wider when he was pulled back into reality by a speaking Blaine "shall we get you some skates because we have a tradition to up hold, and yes I know it's silly but I have prepared a duet for us" he smiled mischievously when the look of confusion upon Kurt's face turned into one of realisation as the music started playing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten

And children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow "

Blaine sang softly he grinned at Kurt and slowly circled him on the ice, leaving a smooth line going around the chuckling boy. When the next verse started Kurt joined Blaine in harmony and did his best not to fall, he wouldn't admit it now but he hasn't been on the ice for quite some time now and was a little unsteady on his feet.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

Oh may your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white"

Burt was standing at the edge of the rink, smiling at the playful banter that was being carried out in front of his eyes. He had made the right decision to bring Blaine here, the pure love on Kurt's face was un mistakable and it was good to see Kurt so happy.

Back on the rink Kurt was following Blaine's tracks on the ice, Blaine had just pulled a hilarious face when he felt his legs start to wobble. Blaine realized the situation very quickly and slowed down waiting for Kurt to slide towards him. Kurt looked up at Blaine panicked, the song was completely forgotten, Blaine started to skate towards the afraid boy. The curly haired man was only inches away when Kurt slipped and fell. Reaching out his arms and slipping over in the process he slid underneath Kurt catching him in his lap as he fell.

Burt had watched all of this and chuckled to himself as he looked at the cliché unfolding right before his eyes, this was seriously like out of a cheesy rom-com which Kurt would make him watch when he was back in Ohio. His laugh grew a little louder when he watched the two boys lean into each other, smiling, and completely ignoring their surroundings.

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine's hand on his cheek, and yes, Blaine had hurt him but, that didn't mean that he couldn't still love him, did it? He felt a blush work its way up his neck and heard Blaine chuckle as it had obviously spread to his face, colouring him undoubtedly in a bright red.

Blaine used his other hand to lift Kurt's chin so that he would look into his eyes, he wanted to be sure that he could proceed before he did so. When hazel met blue there was no doubt that Kurt wasn't going to stop him, so he ducked his head and connected their lips, wrapping the hand that had previously been holding Kurt's chin, around his waist pulling him in tighter while Kurt snuck his arms around Blaine's neck and breathed in sharply through his nose.

When they finally drew back they were grinning widely, their faces threatening to split in half, but they didn't care, all that mattered was that neither wanted to let the other go and no matter how badly one hurt the other, they would eventually always forgive each other.


End file.
